The Girl With The Spear Tattoo
by CJS51703
Summary: Mettaton gets a call one evening from Undyne, and she wants a tattoo. So he just has to make it real. (Humantale!AU. Rated because I'm trying to be safe.)


*****Hello, everyone! Before you ask: yes, that was a necessary title. Anyways, this was just something I thought of out of the blue, so it won't be all that much. Mettaton, Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, the story belongs to me, and let's jump in!**

Mettaton didn't get all that much time at home. When he did, he just liked to take his mind off of work things by surfing the Internet or perhaps watching movies with his beloved boyfriend, Papyrus.

But Papyrus was currently at work. So, Mettaton was alone. He sat on the living room couch on his laptop, browsing social media after having just ordered some more silver body paint. His stage gimmick was painting and dressing himself to look like a robot, and he was dedicated. But he snapped out of his thoughts, however, when his phone went off in his pocket.

To his surprise, it was Undyne. The two didn't talk all that often. Still, Mettaton picked up right away.

"Hello, darling."

"What's up, drama king?"

"Oh, I'm just unwinding."

"You have a tattoo, right? Paps told me you do."

"Yes... did he tell you anything beyond that about it?"

"He said that it was a pink heart on your lower back that looks like it's crystalized. His words, not mine. Anyways, that's not what I called you about."

"Then why did you call me?"

"Can you hook me up with someone that does tattoos?"

"I can do them."

"Really? Then can you do one for me?"

"Alright, darling. Just having a design ready for me when I come over there with my things."

"Okay!"

Then, Undyne hung up. Mettaton often wondered how Alphys put up with Undyne. Still, he got up and began to gather all the things he would need for a tattooing. Once he got them together, he left his house. But not before leaving the following note taped to the front of his door:

 _Papy dearest,_

 _I may or may not be at home right when you arrive from work. I went to Alphys and Undyne's house because Undyne wants a tattoo._

 _Lots of love, Mettaton_

 _P. S.: Don't go around spreading things that I show you in bed!_

He felt that the last part was necessary.

XxX

It still made Alphys heat up a little when she saw Undyne in her bra. "D-did you, uh, h-have to change right n-now?" she asked.

Undyne nodded, indeed wearing no shirt. "Well, I gotta be ready. Why?" she asked. She crossed her arms, her expression going naughty. "Why? Do you like it?" she teased.

Alphys' face went red, and any response she could've mustered was caught in her throat. What came out was incoherent rambling. Undyne burst out laughing.

"I'm messing with you, Alphie!" she said. She brushed Alphys' short, blonde hair back behind her ear before kissing her. "I-I figured," Alphys said quietly. Undyne nodded.

It was then that they heard their front door open, as they were standing in their living room. "Oh, darlings! I'm ready to brand someone for life!" Mettaton yelled out in a sing-song voice.

Alphys went to the door. "H-hiya. I h-have to worn you, th-though. Undyne's, um, in h-her bra," she warned.

"I only came for tattooing. But don't worry, it's a perfect fit. I don't like girls in that way and she doesn't like guys in that same way. So, where's my canvas?" Mettaton asked, looking around.

Alphys lead the way over to the living room. Undyne was waiting there. "Hey," she said waving. "Hello, darling. So, give me a design and a spot to work on," Mettaton said.

Undyne handed over a piece of paper that had been printed out in color. It was a silver spear with a black snake curled around it.

"Why does she have such a fixation with spears?" Mettaton asked Alphys.

The smaller girl shrugged. "W-well, I don't g-get on her about it, a-and the d-design looks pretty cool," she said.

"For now, let's go. What's your spot of choice, darling?" Mettaton asked. Undyne put her finger above her heart, then traced a line down to just below her chest. "Here," she said.

 **(Author's note: Imagine it like the tattoo Melanie Martinez has in the "Pacify Her" video around that spot. Just look it up. Now, back to your story.)**

Mettaton raised an eyebrow. "Well, then. I'm gonna need you to lay out so I can get this. What do you say to... hm... about the size of my palm?" he suggested.

"Sure. Let's get this show on the road," Undyne said.

XxX

Mettaton was very quick to set up. Undyne was laying out on her shared bed. "Now, darling, this is going to hurt. Prepare yourself," he warned.

"It's a few needles! I'll live," Undyne said.

Mettaton wasn't surprised at the confidence. "Alright, then. But you have to lay completely still, or else it will hurt more and I'll mess up. Okay? Okay," he said. He looked over at his best friend. "Stop drooling over there," he joked.

Alphys looked to the side, flustered. "S-sorry! I'm just c-curious as to watching a t-tattooing. I've n-never seen one and, if a-anything my curiosity a-always gets the b-best of m-me," she explained.

Mettaton smiled and prepared his needle. "Then let's go," he said.

After Undyne had the solution for a stencil spread across her chosen place, she got the needle. And she nearly bit a hole in her lip when there was contact. She focused on a spot on the ceiling, bent on not showing her pain.

"So, darling," Mettaton began over his working, "you look quite nice. Your figure, I mean."

Undyne grinned. "Thanks. But aren't you into Paps?" she teased.

"Yes, of course. It's just a compliment. One friend to another. What's your secret?" Mettaton asked.

"The gym stuff in my basement. I've been giving Alphie some basic hand-to-hand training," Undyne said, nodding to her girlfriend.

Alphys' mouth stretched into a thin line as she thought back to those training sessions. "I-it's... g-going decently," she said.

Mettaton couldn't help but smile.

XxX

The three chatted for the entire time. Eventually, it was finished. "Alright, you're one. Just let me rub a little healing gel on the sore spot and we'll be set," Mettaton said. He put the gel on his hand over Undyne's tattooed spot.

"Frickin' Christ," she muttered, her expression now much more relaxed.

"I didn't know one eye could hold so much expression," Mettaton joked. He cleaned up his things, shutting the medium-sized metal box he'd brought it all in. "Okay, go take a look," he finally allowed.

Undyne got up and went to the mirror. Although the spot was still red and shimmering with the slick gel that was the healing solution, the tattoo was _perfect._ The spear looked flawless, and the snake that circled it was fierce.

"This is awesome!" Undyne exclaimed.

Mettaton smiled. He went over to take a look. "You're very welcome. I won't charge you a dime," he said. He turned to Alphys. "Do you want yours done tonight?" he asked.

Alphys shook her head so fast that she had to adjust her glasses afterwards. "I-I, uh, n-no thanks," she said.

"It's okay, darling. But now, I'm going to head on back home. Goodbye~" Mettaton said. Then, he went out, taking his metal box with him.

"Isn't it epic, Alphie?" Undyne asked excitedly. "Y-yeah! It looks a-amazing with y-your skin tone. But c-can I, uh, t-take a picture?" Alphys asked. "Sure," Undyne said. She grinned widely, her crooked teeth next to gleaming as she did so.

"G-good picture. Can I, uh, sh-share it with s-someone?" Alphys asked. "Who?" Undyne asked.

Alphys smiled.

XxX

Papyrus had just gotten home from work. He saw the note from Mettaton and went inside. However, before he could get more than a few feet inside, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. So, he picked it up.

It was a text from Alphys; a picture of Undyne with her new tattoo. Her text read as below:

 _Look was your boyfriend did!_

She followed it with multiple happy emojis. Papyrus smiled, brushing some snow-colored hair from his face. He really needed to get a haircut...

Still, he sent back the following message:

 _It looks amazing!_

 *****I'm sorry if I messed up anything about the process of getting a tattoo done. I've never gotten one and I don't want to get one because I have a bad fear of needles. And yet, I still want to get more piercings done. Logic is flawless here. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
